glee_the_new_genfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) (Remix)
Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) (Remix) is a song originally by Katy Perry feat. Missy Elliot. It was sung by The Katys in the eighth episode of the first season, ARTPrism. Lyrics Derek (The Katys) Hey yo Angie. (T.G.I.F) Let’s hit em with the remix baby (T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F) Let’s go… Rohan It’s a Friday night now here we go. I ain’t no stripper but I work the pole. Bartender can you pour some more? And I’m so tipsy coming out my clothes. Fly high high high. And I can’t see so I can’t drive. I party till I’m out my mind Derek I kiss on her but she don’t mind Then I wake up in the morn. I got a girl in my bed like hello good morn. Don’t remember how I got her home. But Friday night it was nice and long The Katys Last Friday night. Yeah we danced on tabletops. And we took too many shots. Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night. Yeah we maxed our credit cards. And got kicked out of the bar. So we hit the boulevard. Last Friday night. We went streaking in the park. Skinny dipping in the dark. Then had a menage a trois. Last Friday night. Yeah I think we broke the law. Always say we’re gonna stop-op. Oh whoa oh. But this Friday night. Do it all again. This Friday night. Do it all again Angie Trying to connect the dots. Don’t know what to tell my boss Think the city towed my car. Chandelier is on the floor. Ripped my favourite party dress. Warrants out for my arrest. Think I need a ginger ale. That was such an epic fail Jake Pictures of last night. Ended up online I’m screwed. Oh well. It’s a blacked out blur. But I’m pretty sure it ruled. Damn The Katys Last Friday night. Yeah we danced on tabletops. And we took too many shots. Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night. Yeah we maxed our credit cards. And got kicked out of the bar. So we hit the boulevard. Last Friday night. We went streaking in the park. Skinny dipping in the dark. Then had a menage a trois. Last Friday night. Yeah I think we broke the law. Always say we’re gonna stop-op. Oh whoa oh. The Katys (Jake) But this Friday night. Do it all again. (Do it all again) The Katys (Derek) But this Friday night. Do it all again. (Do it all again) The Katys This Friday night. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. Rohan Let’s do this thang like every weekend Derek and Rohan T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. Angie Now pour my drink till there ain’t nothing left. Derek and Rohan T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. The Katys T.G.I.F. Last Friday night. Yeah we danced on tabletops. And we took too many shots. Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night. Yeah we maxed our credit cards. And got kicked out of the bar. So we hit the boulevard. Last Friday night. We went streaking in the park. Skinny dipping in the dark. Then had a menage a trois. Last Friday night. Yeah I think we broke the law. Always say we’re gonna stop-op. Oh whoa oh. But this Friday night. Do it all again Video Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung By The Katys Category:Songs Sung By Angie Roberts Category:Songs Sung By Derek Kaede Category:Songs Sung By Jake Williams Category:Songs Sung By Rohan Haynes-Schofield